Here We Go Countries
by NordicsHeart
Summary: What Romania and Bulgaria do before, during, and after a meeting. X3 Human names used. Rated for Romania going nuts.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" "ROMANIA! SHUT! UP! AY!" I shouted at the nation, slamming my fist upside his head, he smirked, laughing as he clutched his head. I sighed heavily, starting to chuckle at my long-time friend, the Soviet times had taught us to lean on and joke with one another, "Do you ever get tired of being random around the meetings?" the strawberry-blonde nation flashed a mischevious smirk in my direction, "aș." he quipped, yawning slightly, "Crap, 'didn't get much sleep last night, oi!" he stood up, attempting to stretch, popping some joints out of a tiring position in the process. He groaned, slumping back down.

Then Russia walked into the meeting hall.

"Hey, Ivan!" I barked, still leaning in my chair, boot-clad feet still on the table, the large nation turned and seemed to perk up at my voice, a childish smile lighting his features, "Dobroye utro, Bolgariya, Rumyniya!" Romania glanced at Ivan, giving him a half wave-salute with his left hand, "What's up with you, Rusia?" Romania tilted his head like an animal, a curious and animalistic look in his eyes as they narrowed, his hand under his chin as if he was deep in thought or curiousity, as the bigger nation attempted to tell us, Rumŭniya began to hum to himself, "Alo, alo..Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma yei.." I smacked him upside the head again.

"Ne ochenʹ," the tall nation sighed sadly, his violet eyes mixed with sadness and somewhat malice, and just then, a younger nation showed up across the table, what's-his-name..Sea-Island or whatever, "Hey! Soviets! What are you doing?" I sighed angrily, losing my patience, I was ready to slam my fist on the table, but my friend beat me to it, his red eyes practically glowing with bloodlust, he barked, "Listen, you insolent child, you need to quit deranjează alte națiuni pentru binele vostru stupid propriul!" he snarled as Russia trapped him in a headlock, whispering to the shorter country in Russian, we were something of familiar with Ivan's language, but the demonic-esque country won the struggle, shoving Ivan off, his eyes flashing in anger as America laughed, he glared at the former British colony, I barely caught Sadiq chuckling from where he sat by Gupta and Heracles, Gupta was being silent as usual, but I couldn't help but see one of those smiles he wore when he was being entertained, he looked at me with his bright green eyes and smirked even more, he stood up and walked over, Heracles stood as well and trotted behind him, "It is quite funny to see the micronation get what is coming to him, yes?" he chuckled softly as he examined Wy and New Zealand trying to pry Sealand out of Romania's bloodthirsty claws.

"I'm going to slaughter you, rip your guts out, shove your organs down your throat and do it again!" I laughed, same Romania.


	2. Chapter 2

I loved your reviews and haven't updated in so long that I decided a new chapter's in order! :3

* * *

"Off him, **_now_**, you bloodthirsty troll," I scowled as Hungary tried stepping in, did she think she had to take this much charge now? I strode over to them from around the table, "Hungary, calm down.." Ukraine piped up from beside Belarus and Belgium, but the determined girl didn't seem to want to step down, though I'd been through the Ottoman Empire and the Soviet Union with her….I was one-hundred-percent done with this.

"Hungary." I interjected, pinching the bridge of my nose with my pointer and thumb as she was being held back by Germany and Switzerland, her struggling stopped as soon I spoke, "Calm down, Romania means no harm to the young tyrant and you know that. You _both_ should stop holding grudges this much," I snarled at her, she retaliated back by yanking out of both Germanic nations' clutches, standing with her flushed and angry complexion in close proximity to my glaring one.

"Screw. You." She snorted before dragging Roderich, her current boy-toy out of the hall, angrier than ever, I turned back to Romania who looked like he was even more ready to murder the micronations that tried aiding Seal-town or something. I stepped in-between him, Australia's little brother and Austria's art-crazy kid.

"Romania, stop it!" he lunged at my finger, his bad tooth almost scratching my finger which was currently being nommed.

Yes, I believed that is somewhat of a word.

I shook my finger out as soon as he released it, "**_Hey!_**" I barked, Rumania replied sheepishly, "Heyy~." I slapped the stupid and former Soviet state on the cheek, surprisingly knocking him out cold.

* * *

This is the first story I have found people think to be interesting.. 8'D

Suu ….HAPPEHH :'3

I love your reviews by the way, they make me eager to update. 83

~~33


End file.
